Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for performing compute-intensive packet processing (CIPP) in a computer system having a programmable computing platform. In particular, the present invention relates to such method with a goal of accelerating CIPP.
List of References
There follows a list of references that are occasionally cited in the specification. Each of the disclosures of these references is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.                [1] S. Han, K. Jang, K. S. Park, and S. Moon. Packetshader: a gpu-accelerated software router. In ACM SIGCOMNI Computer Communication Review, 40(4):195-206, 2010.        [2] Martin Casado, Teemu Koponen, Scott Shenker, Amin Tootoonchian. Fabric: a retrospective on evolving SDN. In the first workshop on Hot topics in software defined networks, 2012.        [3] Network Functions Virtualization—Introductory White Paper. In ETSI, 2012.        [4] G. Adam Covington, Glen Gibb, John W. Lockwood, Nick Mckeown. A Packet Generator on the NetFPGA Platform. In 17th IEEE Symposium on Field Programmable Custom Computing Machines, pp. 235-238, 2009.        [5] Gianni Antichi, Andrea Di Pietro, Domenico Ficara, Stefano Giordano, Gregorio Procissi, Fabio Vitucci. Design of a High Performance Traffic Generator on Network Processor. In 11th EUROMICRO Conference on Digital System Design Architectures, Methods and Tools, pp. 235-238, 2008.        [6] Luigi Rizzo. Netmap: a novel framework for fast packet I/O. In 2012 USENIX conference on Annual Technical Conference, pp. 9-9, 2012.        [7] Pongracz G. Removing Roadblocks from SDN: OpenFlow Software Switch Performance on Intel DPDK. In 2013 Second European Workshop on Software Defined Networks (EWSDN), 2013.        [8] Moti N. Thadani and Yousef A. Khalidi. An Efficient Zero-Copy I/O Framework for UNIX. In Sun Microsystems, 1995.        [9] Vishwanath, K. Venkatesh, and A. Vandat. Realistic and responsive network traffic generation. In conference on Applications, technologies, architectures, and protocols for computer communications, SIGCOMM 06, ACM, 2006.        [10]L. Deri. Improving passive packet capture: beyond device polling. In SANE, 2004, Amsterdam.        [11] J. Mogul, K. Ramarkishnan. Eliminating receive livelock in an interrupt-driven kernel. In ACM TOCS, 15(3):217-252, 1997.        [12] Luigi Rizzo, Marta Carbone, Gaetano Catalli. Transparent acceleration of software packet forwarding using netmap. In IEEE INFOCOM, 2012.        [13] M. Dobrescu, N. Egi, K. Argyraki, B.-G. Chun, K. Fall, G. Iannaccone, A. Knies, M. Manesh, S. Ratnasamy. RouteBricks: exploiting parallelism to scale software routers. In SOSP, 2009.        [14] S. Bradner, J. McQuaid. Benchmarking Methodology for Network Interconnect Devices. RFC2544, 1999.        [15] Ben Pfaff, Justin Pettit, Teemu Koponen, Keith Amidon, Martin Casado and Scott Shenkerz. Extending networking into the virtualization layer. In ACM SIGCOMM HotNets, 2009.        [16]E. Kohler, R. Morris, B. Chen, J. Jannotti, and M. F. Kaashoek. The click modular router. In ACM Transactions on Computer Systems (TOCS), 18(3):263-297, 2000.        [17]R. Bolla, R. Bruschi, M. Canini, and M. Repetto. A High Performance IP Traffic Generation Tool Based On The Intel IXP2400 Network Processor. In Distributed Cooperative Laboratories: Networking, Instrumentation, and Measurements, pp. 127-142, 2006.        [18]N. Bonelli, A. D. Pietro, S. Giordano, and G. Procissi. Flexible High Performance Traffic Generation on Commodity Multi-Core Platforms. In TMA 2012 Workshop, Wien, A T, 2012.        [19] Zhitao Wan. Many-Core Processor Based High Performance Traffic Multiplier. In 2011 Fifth Asia Modelling Symposium (AMS), 2011.        
There follows a list of references occasionally cited in the specification and given as http links.                [20] DPDK web site. http://www.dpdk.org/.        [21] H3C S5024P-EI Gigabits Switch. http://www.h3c.com.cn/Products Technology/Products/Switches/Park switch/S5000/S5024P-EI/.        [22] Luigi Rizzo. netmap: fast and safe access to network adapters for user programs. In Tech. Report, Univ. di Pisa, June 2011, http://info.iet.unipi.it/luigi/netmap/, 2011.        [23] Linux NAPI web site. http://www.linuxfoundation.org/collaborate/workgroups/networking/napi.        [24] TestCenter web site. http://www.spirent.com/EthernetTesting/Software/TestCenter/.        [25] BreakingPoint web site. http://www.ixiacom.com/products/.        [26] Pktgen web site. http://www.linuxfoundation.org/collaborate/workgroups/networking/pktgen.        [27] Tcpreplay website. http://tcpreplay.synfin.net/trac/wiki/tcpreplay.        [28] PF RING website. http://www.ntop.org/products/pf ring/.        